Flowerfell
by Chara.Dreemurr.FR
Summary: Frisk est tombé dans l'outremonde de l'enfer. Tout les monstres qu'elle croisa ont pris une tournure démoniaque, sauf un. Mais dans ce combat dans l'enfer, toutes ces fleurs, sa maladie la condamna. Celles ci poussaient sur elle, l'étouffant, la paralysant ; rendant sa vie aussi horrible qu'elle l'était déjà. [résumé merdique lol] Sans x Frisk !
1. PROLOGUE

**Howdy, voici ma nouvelle fic Undertale. Peut être que vous l'attendiez ou que vous la découvrez. J'ai une autre fic au cas ou vous n'êtes point au courant. Elle raconte une histoire se passant après la fin neutre. Mes fans la qualifient d'originale. Mais j'trouve pas. Bon allez la voir après.**

 **Aujourd'hui cette fic raconte l'AU FlowerFell, qui contient une très triste histoire. En gros c'est un mélange de Flowertale (sa existe?) et Underfell (super connu ). Underfell c'est en gros : l'enfer. Les persos devenant méchants, avec leurs looks cools. Mais avec la touche de fleur, sa donne une tournure à l'histoire dont un couple : Frisk x Sans. J'vous prévient dans cet AU c'est pas le couple avec le lemon que vous.. imaginez.. ? O_O**

 **Nah, c'est une super triste histoire d'amour. J'vous dit pas la fin, mais vous devez la connaître. Voici le prologue :**

 **Je tiens à prévenir qu'aux fans de l'autre fic que les chapitres sortiront comme ceci :**

 **\- Flowerfell**

 **\- Undertale**

 **-Flowerfell**

 **Etc.. Bon Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Ces doux mots me rassuraient, il semblait méchant par son vestimentaire sombre comme l'était sa voix. Les fleurs dorés, cette maladie, me consume en poussant une par une sur mon corps. L'efflorescence à commencé dans les sombres ruines ensanglantées. J'étais tombé dans l'outremonde, perdue, je chercha mon chemin. Je traversa un long couloir noir avant de voir une fleur parlante abîmée. Flowey était son nom. J'avais le choix de le tuer ou de l'épargner. Je choisis la bonne voie de la clémence et pris cette fleur avec moi. Elle m'expliquait que Toriel, gardienne des ruines, me tuerait. Soudainement, près de deux ponts de bois ou le sang liquide coulait en dessous, je sentis une douleur sur mon ventre. La souffrance commençait. Je sentis quelque chose pousser du ventre. J'hésitais à lever mon pull pour voir quel horreur était apparue ; une petite fleur dorée était planté sur ma peau. Flowey, surprise, commençait à paniquer. Cette fleur devait savoir pourquoi cela m'arriver. Pensant que ce n'était qu'une allergie, une bonne dizaine de fleurs poussèrent sur mon corps, dont une petite au visage. Mes mains fleuries peinaient à effectuer un mouvement.

J'entendis des pas lourds et violents qui arrivait face à moi. C'était une chèvre humanoïde d'environ un mètre quatre vingt. Elle portait une robe noire déchirée avec des signes rouges. Ses yeux rouges sang et noirs me fixaient comme si je n'étais qu'une pauvre faible. J'étais à terre, les fleurs sur moi m'étouffaient. Cette chèvre me ramassa, ses mains fermes tenant mon dos. Elle n'avait aucune humeur et semblait être seule dans ces ruines. Mais au final, des monstres étaient ici, me dévisageant d'un regard pas commode.

Avec Flowey et la dame chèvre, on arriva sur ce qui sembla être chez elle. Cette chèvre me posa dans un lit. Elle se retourna au seuil de la porte, grogna. Elle partit dans un endroit. Sa sentait la cannelle et le caramel. Et aussi la mort. Je me leva, malgré ces petites fleurs sur moi qui s'étaient multipliés sur mon visage. Une me gêna puisqu'elle était sous mon oeil gauche, et ça me piquait. J'arriva dans un salon lugubre, des bougies éclairaient la pièce. Soudainement, la dame chèvre sortit de la cuisine, un plat dans ses mains qu'elle posa sur la table. Elle me découpa une part. Je refusa poliment après des murmures de Flowey : _Ne mange pas sa tarte ! Elle l'a surêment empoissonné !_

\- _C-Comment sort t'on des Ruines ?_ demandais-je avec courage, espérant ne pas la blesser.

\- _Tu ne sortiras pas !_ Me crie t'elle de sa voix grave.

Elle courra vers les sous sols, je la suivis malgré les précautions de mon ami Flowey. Elle ne voulait pas que on y aille, de peur que Toriel nous tue. Arrivée en bas, je l'a suivis jusqu'à une grande porte menant à la sortie de ces horribles Ruines. Toriel fit apparaître des flammes et se retourna vers moi, souffrante. Un coeur apparût face à moi. Flowey m'a expliqué que c'était mon âme... et que je suis entrée dans un combat. Elle faisait face à moi, m'attaquant. Des flammes valsaient vers moi, que j'évita. Je lui jura qu'on sera amis, une famille. Je tentais de la convaincre pour qu'elle m'épargne. L'attaque de celle ci m'affaiblit à 1 pv sur 20. J'appela à l'aide. **_Mais personne n'est venu._**

Par ma dernière force, voyant qu'elle ne m'épargnera jamais, je pris ce petit bâton que j'avais trouvé avant de tomber ici bas. Je m'approcha furieusement d'elle, le bâton traversa son corps, déchictant encore plus sa robe qu'elle ne l'était avant. Elle tomba face à moi, il lui resta aussi 1 pv. On était quittes. Elle décida de m'épargner. Je répondis de même en l'épargnant. Ainsi elle nous enlaça, regrettant de m'avoir attaqué. On remonta chez elle, se soignant tout les deux. Mes fleurs m'envahissaient, je ne voyais plus rien de mon oeil gauche. Seul mon oeil droit me permettait de voir. Toriel me donna de la tarte, j'étais prête à partir.

Derrière la grande porte se faisait voir de la neige. Je passa la porte, Flowey accroché à mon bras. La forêt enneigée s'étendaient dans un long chemin qu'on empreinta. On arriva finalement à un pont qui avait des barres en bois. J'entendis un bruit derrière moi. _Retourne toi._

J'obéis et vis une ombre me proposer sa main. Je resta méfiante, ne me connaissant plus, par ces horribles fleurs, qu'on pouvait qualifier de ''maladie''.


	2. L'Ombre

**HoI! Bah uilà la suite... OUI JE SAIS C EN FAITE A CHAQUE MORT QUE FRISK A UNE FLEUR EN PLUS TEMPIS ON DIRA QUE L'HISTOIRE CHANGE !**

* * *

[Chapitre 2 : L'Ombre]

Cette ombre me demandait de me retourner. J'obéis pour découvrir un squelette un peu plus grand que moi. Le visage souriant, les dents pointus dont une en or. Un pull rouge, une veste noire comme l'était son short. Il semblait avoir une petite teinte rouge, ce qui le rendait adorable alors qu'il tendait sa main, attendant que je la serre. Ce que je fis pour entendre un bruit de pet.

\- _Heh.. C'est toujours amusant le coup du coussin péteur dans la main !_ dit-il de sa voix grave.

Je voyais en ses yeux un attachement profond à moi, comme si il me connaissait depuis des années. Il me demanda :

- _Hey c'est quoi ce que tu as sur le corps.. des fleurs ?_

 _\- O-Oui.. c'est sa.._ dis-je appeurée.

\- _Hey t'inquiète pas, je ne mords pas. Sa fait longtemps que tu as sa sur la gueule ?_

 _\- Depuis une heure environ.. et.. sa fait très mal.._

Flowey regardait le squelette avec méfiance. Il prit la parole :

- _Et toi ! Tu t'appelles comment ?_

 _\- Sans.. Sans le squelette..._

Des pas venant derrière moi se faisaient entendre. Sans me prit dans ses bras, me plaça brusquement derrière lui comme pour me cacher. Je regarda discrètement au dessus de son épaule, une ombre plus grande, plus imposante et plus menaçante faisait son apparition face à nous.

\- _Espèce d'idiot ! Que faisait-tu ?_ Demanda l'ombre, qui semblait en colère.

\- _Oh...Euh..Rien..B-Boss..J-Je.. Je..._

 _\- Est ce que tu travaillais ?_

 _\- N-N.. Oui je regardais si il.. y avait.. un humain.. Excusez moi Boss !_

 _\- N'oublie pas.. Si tu vois un humain arriver, apporte le moi ! Je le capturai et l'apporterai au labo. En attendant tu es INUTILE ! Tu dois bouger dans les alentours !_

Le plus petit squelette acquiesça d'un léger mouvement de haut en bas. L'ombre partit, râlant. Sans se retourna vers moi, mis ses mains sur mes épaules, me fixant du regard. Ne comprenant pas je le regardais dans les yeux avec incompréhension. Une douleur me monta, je m'effondre face à lui. Je le regardais pendant que je souffrais, Flowey inquiète restait près de moi. Finalement Sans s'accroupit devant moi et me prit dans ses bras. Je m'étais endormie pendant qu'il marchait , avec un bruit de froissement de ses baskets frôlant la neige.

Lorsque je me réveilla, je me trouvais dans une chambre délabrée, sale et sombre. Il se trouvait au dessus de moi, une de ses orbites était noire et l'autre brillait d'un rouge flamboyant. Sous la couverture, je sentais qu'il m'avait mis d'autres vêtements, plus chaud. Sans toucha délicatement les fleurs sur mon visage.

\- _Attention, sa va faire mal.._

Je ne pris pas le temps de comprendre qu'il arracha une fleur sur ma joue. Je poussa un cri de douleur, il tenta en vain de me calmer lorsqu'on entendu des pas brusques dans la maison. Il me prit dans ses bras, tandis que je saignais de l'endroit ou il m'avait arraché la fleur. Il prit un pot ou Flowey était et nous sentîmes **(omg)** une sensation qui nous amena vers l'extérieur, dans des buissons. Par la lumière d'une lanterne, j'aperçus les vêtements qu'il m'a mis ; un tee-shirt semblable à mon ancien mais en rouge et noir, un short noir et des bottes en cuir un peu grandes. Gênée par le froid je lui fis signe pendant qu'il regardait les alentours. Il enleva sa veste et la mit sur moi.

Il ne parlait pas beaucoup au début, mais après un peu de marche peut être commencerait-il à me parler ? On arriva dans un secteur humide, des pierres et minerais brillaient et une rivière coulait brusquement. Les fleurs me faisait mal mais poussaient moins vite. On entendu des bruits métalliques semblables à des pas. Il prit ma main et courra. Je le suivis donc, apeurée par des lances rouges lancées en notre direction. On arriva à semer l'ennemi lorsque on vit un endroit lumineux.

Une place avec un rivière rouge phosphorescente nous faisait face. Il m'emmena près d'une fleur rouge. Je tenais le pot de Flowey de ma main lorsque celle ci répliqua :

\- _A quoi servent ces fleurs ?_

Sa phrase se fit entendre en écho.

 _\- Ce sont des fleurs d'écho. Elles répètent toutes les phrases dites récemment._

Sans me regarda après son explication.

\- _Fais un voe_ _u gamine.._

Je pris une grande respiration, cherchant ce que je voulais.

\- _Je veux que ces fleurs cessent de me détruire.._

Prise par les émotions, des larmes me coulent au visage. La fleur arrachée avait repoussé au même endroit. L'Echo de ma phrase retentissait, on continua notre chemin en silence.

* * *

 **Bruh ! Voilà reviewez, followez et likez ! Au fait j'ai des idées de fic, sa vous plairait un nouvel AU conçu par moi ou une fic StoryShift ? A VOS CHOIX !**


	3. Undyne

**HoI ! Voici la suite de Flowerfell. En effet Sans et Frisk vont s'attacher l'un à l'autre :3.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **[Chapitre 3 : Undyne]**

Les bruits de pas résonnaient dans la grotte des chutes. Frisk souffrait toujours, des fleurs poussant de partout. Elle pouvait à peine bouger ses mains. Ils avaient traversé une petite partie de Waterfall et étaient arrivés vers un endroit pluvieux. Sans vit que la jeune fille tremblait de froid. Flowey se refugia dans la terre de son pot pour se camoufler de la pluie. Etrangement, un grand bac contenaient des parapluies. Le squelette s'approcha doucement, vérifiant qu'il n'y ait aucun piège. Il se retourna vers Frisk.

 _\- Quelle est ta couleur préféré ?_

 _\- Le.. Le violet.._

Il sourit par sa réponse et prit un parapluie de cette même couleur. Il l'ouvrit et mit Frisk à l'abri en la positionnant par dessus elle. Il enleva sa veste noire qu'il enfila à Frisk, et la prit par la main, tenant le parapluie de l'autre main. Ils marchèrent à travers un couloir de flaques d'eau. Un bac se trouvait aussi à la fin du couloir. Sans y déposa le parapluie, et continua le chemin avec Frisk.

Une plateforme se présentait à eux et il était difficile de monter. Sans proposa à Frisk de l'aider à monter dessus. Après quelques difficultés, ils réussirent enfin à monter. Un bruit sourd retentissait derrière eux. Sans entraîna la jeune fille dans une course sur un pont-labyrinthe. Ils évitaient les flèches lorsque soudain Frisk en eut une planté dans sa hanche. Elle tomba, aggravant sa blessure. Une grande femme à l'armure imposante arriva. Elle avait les cheveux roux et un sourire maléfique. C'était une femme poisson. Elle s'approcha des trois faibles, les regardant intensément.

 _\- Sans ! Qu'est ce que tu fais? Tue la !_

Le squelette regarda intensément la guerrière et murmura " _non_ ". Il tenta de dégager Frisk qui avait perdu 15 pv. Elle saignait abondamment et une multitude de fleurs poussaient en même temps, rendant la jeune fille plus souffrante. Elle hurlait de douleur, faisant sourire la femme poisson. Sans l'a regarda et lança un gaster blaster lorsqu'elle tenta de s'approcher pour achever Frisk.

\- _Undyne, je ne te laisserai pas te mettre entre nous ! Soit tu pars, soit tu.._

Undyne s'approcha difficilement, et fit disparaître la lance. Elle coupa le pont, faisant tomber dans la décharge Sans, Frisk et Flowey. Dés le réveil, le squelette entendit des cris affolés à côté de lui.

\- _S.. Sans ! Je ne vois plus rien !_

Il se leva brusquement, remarquant que la blessure de Frisk à été remplacé par des fleurs dorés. Il posa son regard sur son visage. En effet, des fleurs avaient poussé sur son oeil droit. Désormais elle ne voyait plus rien. Il l'aida à se lever et la guida dans la décharge, tenant fermement sa main. Il mit Flowey dans la capuche de sa veste qui était sur Frisk. Ainsi personne n'aurait à le tenir. L'eau humide trempait Frisk et Sans jusqu'à leurs genoux, leur gênant la marche à travers la décharge. Ils rencontrèrent un mannequin, tout sage. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup.

Arrivés dans la place ou étaient installés des maisons, ils firent une pause. Sans sortit de sa poche du chocolat et en fit manger un peu à Frisk, pour qu'elle puisse reprendre les forces qu'elle avait perdu à cause des fleurs qui poussait de partout sur son corps. Après être repartis, ils passèrent par le village des temmies.

Ils étaient désormais face à l'arène imposante d'Undyne. Elle était en haut, lance à la main et détermination dans l'âme. La femme poisson descendit, regarda Sans et Frisk, et décida de les épargner. Ils acceptèrent sa clémence et continuerent vers Hotland, où était situé le noyau. Ils avancaient prudemment et furent forcés d'entrer dans un laboratoire. Une porte s'ouvrit, faisant découvrir une sorte de lézard. Elle appela un robot, Mettaton, a les attaquer.


End file.
